User blog:FlamingoPhoenixFeathers/Compliverse
So over at Fantendo , I made a game called Compliverse ! I need some help with a few things, though: Compliens I've decided that instead of only using Generation 1 Compliens, I'd use Compliens from every generation, so if you think a Complien should star in Compliverse, let me know! Compliens like the Totom Line or Plani Line will definitely be included. Story Because having a story would be fun. Like Pokemon, Digimon, Robopon or Yokai Watch, we need a storyline! I don't have any ideas at the moment, so maybe you guys could help me out with that! Battle System Proof of concept: Feel free to ask questions and suggest stuff! Other Mechanics Again, feel free to suggest mechanics for the game! Considered Compliens GEN 1 *Queez line *Icekimo line *Plani line *N-water/N-steam/N-ice line *Spheriod line *Liviol line *Ploft line *Peffle line *Yokko line *Phork/Spuen/Nife *Totom line *Iscreem line *Shrock line *Coinbot line *Cupcabot line *Atome line *Bulbright line *Mignet line *Tiki-tiki line *Chemistree *Candela line *Femtosphere *Hyno line *Cyoob *Potatohm *Flapzilla *Mortornus line *Scripes *Eggloid *Microwaffle line *Lezepile line *Lanetoid line *Spirhipis line *Tagrapieces line *Arsym line *Pyal line *Fwoppy *Puzzle Dude line *All zodiac legend compliens *Zodiak *Rebirtha *Zeath *Soards *Bumbummeron *L.E.G. Oliver GEN 2 *Fearkracker line *Batorius *Leafbug line *Tralight line *Smaclock line *Somstetro line *Lilight line *Derpink line *Donfuzz *Bulnt *Daiso *Noctom *Turtquoise *Plandle line *Nuclee line *Slepzz line *Ghachilon *Katey/Eky/Shokite *Celestar line *Sascin *Whitehack line *Zhapezhiftini line *Telerocker line *Dorius *Basili *Onslop *Lestum line *Ruemorgue *Sougic *Vulkan *Onewish *Cosmicon *Gargoylen *Romzue *Agrelope *Natuhope *Ferenhope *Harthehope *Legiond *Legges GEN 3 *Spirijunk line *Wog line *Shoam line *Seedlet line *Poteyeto line *Pexel line *Chenawi line *Collectomer *Pennsil line *Banunch line *Sterefaud line *Blinni line *Squelin line *Buerger line *Prepparonnee *Cactamel *Axearth line *Linkel line *Cottcand *Grevol line *Maskream line *Phasinger *Balloom line *CB00-a line *Distorch line *Gelatos line *Whimsire line *Meebop line *Zy line *Zogigoz *Trakncle *Tileile *Neodogmo *Unlukoth *Magmus *Aquarana *Experiment 09561 GEN 4 *Drinkusbuss line *Quagul line *Pizehuvf line *Swamprat *Bredan line *Snowoner line *Chtavlaki line *Cottonplien *Clode line *Audien line *Mutent line *Manuscripty *Solupire line *Stickadow line *Hidensiek line *Sketch line *Derkelveen *Blaphipe line *Guitareye line *Drumhead line *Shakeface line *Crowductor *Manowar *Melem line *Lighshroom line *Cubryij *Conductor *Insulator *Eelikbit line *Blizzon line *Coglomatis *Bunjump *Invisicat *Creepee *Angore *Mushtop *Branefriez line *Vortexer *Sorantis *Bunjump *Grinx line *Lucarde *Idama line *Artorrio line *Mightea *Snongel *Anubees line *Discun *Advanced Complien-6306 *Solus *Deathberries *Maelstro *Soracle *Luraior *Holandra *Totallos *Queen Mug-Ra-Pork GEN 5 *Dandacopter line *Flyt *Cubee line *Mushrie line *Rubibot line *Honeyspew *Puffball line *Blockwhy *Repeller *Scurrf *Seeriel Kriller *Mathenian *Wooffelz line *Magmatron line *Argilinfanti line *Atraigni line *Mamaduk *Choclite line *Synsizle line *Phasmapara line *Fracto line *Fulctric line *Hoodream line *Nixpha line *Dimielvis line *Jemine line *Spikezest *Occule *Hedlox *Transtort *Neone line *Ice Cremonster *Mummite *Ms. Tery and Mr. E *Lazmoke *Comimente line *Jo Jo Joker line *Lunaserpus *Cardelo line *Mr. Blob *Pyronysis *Cryonysis *Iceamanjaro line *Alboculi line *Aku Tople line *Boomvox *Sarcstoro *Mucket *Mellow Hulk *Goldispout line *Kyubeegurefokkusou *Encke line *Steve *Reorgeri *Pantaire *Ioniculus *Loirana *Lotte *Dark-Inka-Doom GEN 6 *Wetweebitz line *Poispore line *Noctilite line *Ninbee line *Beatle line *Chenimph line *Pebbal line *Somblot *Pillohst line *Melteye line *Jel line *Ticcitacc line *Tyr line *Whagrin line *Lahevit line *Uglily line *Pawnoire line *Glittle line *Worsippi line *Jackslantern *Yoans line *Potenshell line *Waverse line *Haundy line *Isbrak line *Matyroskare *Mitowatt *Aeroplague *Mixbox *Fauxow *Lavite and Icite lines *Mongrool line *Cherrynobyl line *Parasox line *Ectopus line *Cloakill line *Peatime line *Invisib line *Necrevive line *Squidron line *Ahosphel *Libelle line *Robus *Trumpillar line *Mindrake line *Radicool line *Dustich line *Wizz line *Chronorous *Cosproof *Telewalker *AI line *Crystaball line *Alchemushroom *Vertoile line *Verscut line *Falaa line *Molecloud *Yuiffoh * S_-%27vB▐B▓▔t█ *Dreamscaper line *Starysium line *Volans *Octans *Aurlomiuta line *Disco Bob *Scibizix *Morgana and the Sirens *Frosnow *Radiberri *Darknous *Greffter *Darko *Legendary Hero ADDITIONAL *Salampyre line *Inaund line *Burrgno line *Silfu line *"Good" *"Evil" p.s. currently making Aurolmiuta, sorry for taking a long time, was a bit busy Category:Blog posts